The Unclaimed
by Percy Jackson Son of Sea God
Summary: I'm not normal, okay? Yeah. I've been at this stupid camp for like... eight years.
1. Chapter 1

_Tyler's POV_

I've been here since I was 5, _unclaimed_. Wow...I can just say I really hate my father, whoever he is. He left my mom once I was born, what a jerk! He also hasn't claimed me as his son, yet. I am 13 years old. I have waited 8 years now. I have been stuck in _the cabin _for 8 years. I don't even believe I'm one of _them, _anymore.

This cabin sucks: packed with kids, _unclaimed_ or not, claimed ones try and steal your stuff, it's hard to sleep on night, on the floor and all, no beds left because there are so many kids, it's loud all the time. Wouldn't you hate this place?

My name is Tyler. I am not like a _normal_ kid. I have ADHD and of the demi-god. Yeah...a demi-god, half human, half _god_. My father is a god but he didn't claim me yet. I looked at the at the other unclaimed kids. Then at the Hermes kids. Lucky ones...they got claimed.

"Dad," I asked silently, "Why do you hate me?" I coulden't take the thought of it. I looked through my bag and found it, a small poket knife. I pulled my sleeve up. Then, I gripped the knife and put in on my wrist, well you know the rest, I made a scar _deep. _I am also not a normal kid because, I am one of the obly demi-gods, probley the only one, that cut theirselves. I started to bleed, like always, I just grabbed a cloth and wiped the blood. I pulled my sleeve down. No one knows I cut myself, as long as I do, no one will ever know.

The other kids started to get up. Cleaning time. I cleaned my small area and sat quietly. My friend, Gage, came over and sat by me.

"Hey, bro," he said, "Whats up?"

"Still waiting to be claimed," I said with slight rage in my voice. "You?"

"Still waiting for _you_ to stop wondering," he shot back in the same voice. He walked over to where he sleeps. He got a bed because he was aon of Hermes.

I am absolutly sick of him. He accually isn't what I call a friend. After I told him something he would went to his half-brothers and told them what I just said.

The head conselor, Ethan, told us to line up for breakfast. Everyone beat me to the line I was always the last one, but who really cares? I walked slowly to the line, head down, my black hair covered my face.

We walked to the mess hall. I sat on the edge of the table by myself, until I got my food. I went up to the fire and dumped some of my food. Now I have to sat a blessing. Ugh.

"Whoever you are." I walked away then, sat in the same spot. No one seems to like the edge of the table. So, I sat alone. I always am. I hoped the day would go by fast.

I saw Chiron staring at me. He got up, in is centaur form, white horse's body, chest and up a man. He walded over to me and said to come to the big house when breakfast was over. Great, I am in trouble again!

Breakfast ended. I walked To the big house. When I walked in, Chiron was in his wheelchair.

"You've been hurting yourself, Tyler," He said. My eyes widen in shock. How did he know? "I've been keeping a close watch on you, Tyler." Stalker. "I want to know why you would do such a thing as _cut yourself_?"

"Umm...? Your buisness, is it," I asked then walked out. As I walked out, I see this _girl._ She's new, but I _know_ her. I have seen her before. I just don't know where.

"Hi," she said. "I'm new here and some said to come here...?" She sounds uncertain.

"Yeah," I said. "Come on." I walked her to Chiron's office. "Not my buisness is it," He asked. The girl next to me stared at him. "Shut up," I almost yelled. "There's a new girl." She looked a little scared of Chiron. I don't know why. "Hi, I'm Ellie," she said. Ellie...I _do_ know her. From kindergarden. That day. The day I came here.

"Tyler," Chiron asked. "Show her around." Sure, I will. I looked at her, she was staring at me. As we walked out she said, "I know you." Wow she knows too. I showed her all around camp. She didn't ask anything, or talk. She just stared...at _me. _After the tour, I asked her if she wanted to talk. She just nodded.

"Okay," I said. "You know me? I know you." Her eyes are full of sadness. Wonder why. She hugged me and started crying. "You okay?" She just keeps crying. "Tyler," she said, "How long have you been here?" She knew abouth this place? "Since I was 5, that day?" She stopped crying. She breathed slowly. She then changed the subject, "Whats not his buisness?" Out of all the things she could say, she said that.

"Don't tell anyone," I asked. She nodded. I pulled up my sleeve. She gasped. "Why...?" She touched my arm and traced the scars. Her finger stopped at the one I made this morning. "Tyler...I've been wanting to see you," she said, "But when I do. I see you like this! Tyler! Tell me why!" She demanded it. "I can tell you why. Because _you_-I thought you were dead. My dad hasn't claimed me, I've been here 5 years, no idea who I am. Why else." I asked.

She pulled her hand away. I pulled my sleeve up. "Please...?" She wanted me to stop. "I'll try" She clapped her hands. "Thanks," she said in a sing song voice. She then kissed my cheek. It was getting dark. Time for the camp fire.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tyler's POV_

I stood up and as I did, Ellie asked where I was going. "There's a campfire every night," I said, "You gonna come?" She laughed, "Oh, Tyler! I've missed you!" She stood. Her smile turned into a worried look. Oh no. This can't be good. I looked into her eyes, seeing her face for the first time since I've seen her today. She was _extremely_ beautiful. Bright blue eyes, straight blounde hair. I found myself staring at her until she waved her hand in my face and said, "Earth to Tyler?"

"Oh, sorry! Umm...What were you saying," I asked with a smile. She still looked worried. "Can I tell you tomorrow," she asked, she pointed to the centaur figure coming toward us. I nooded. Ellie and I walked up to Chiron . He started to walk to the campfire and we followed.

We sat next to each other at with the unclaimed kids. The sons and daughters of Apollo sang and some of the camp sang with them. I wasn't really paying attention. I was staring at Ellie again, like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Chiron walked up and made an anoucment about capture the flag. And thats when something happened to Ellie.

_Ellie's POV_

_Everyone_ was staring at me! I wonder why? The weird horse man, what was his name, stopped what he was saying. I looked around at everyone. What happened? I looked down. _My_ clothes were gone, but in there place was a white short dress, it went down to my knees. My sneakers turned into gold colored high heels.

What happened, I asked myself again. I looked over at Tyler. He was staring too. He stood up and put his hand on my shoulder...I just relized my shoulders were bare. Oh God! He was touching me. He lips were moving, but I couldn't think straight...he was touching me! He took his hand off as his final words came out, "So, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Daughter of Aphrodite." He handed me mirror, how did he get that so fast?

I looked at my reflection, it wasn't _me!_ My eye lashes were completley black with mascara. My eyelids had light blue eye shadow. My eyes seemed to pop out because of the eye liner. My lips stained red. My cheeks pink. I never wore make-up. It was weird seeing myself in it.

"You are truely the most beautiful girl I have evr seen," said Tyler. I blushed bright red. "Hey, it's okay. I speak the truth!" Not helping I blushed even more red.

Then, one boy came up and said, "Hey, I'm Gage! And you are?" Tyler rolled his eyes and pushed Gage back, why? "Tyler," I said, "You don't have to do that," I looked at Gage. "Ellie, but I don't _want_ you. I don't even know you! So bye!" I didn't mean for it to sound mean, but I don't like him, I like Tyler.

"Sorry," Tyler said, "I mean, I, umm? I didn't mean to push him." As tyler stood there, trying to explain, about five or six other guys came up to me and introduced theirselves. People are so nice to you once they figure out your daughter of the goddess of beauty. Tyler looked like he was getting sick of these people...

_Tyler's POV_

I put my arms around her, she blushed. "May I?" She nodded smile widley. It didn't last long, Chiron stood up and said, "Hail Ellie-" He didn't know her last name, and well, I didn't remember, "Last name," I murmer. She shook her head, "Sir, I don't know." He continued, "Daughter of Aphrodite!" Every clapped. "You may go to your cabins." Ellie shook her head.

"No," she said, a liitle mad. I took my arms off of her. "See you tomorrow." I started to walk away but she grabbed me. "No!" She kept her hold of me until everyone was gone exsept for Chiron. "Ellie, I have to see you in the Big House," he said. She hand got hold of mine.

"Tyler's coming, too." Her hand tightened it's hold on mine. Chiron nodded and started walking. She let go of my hand. She looked me in the eye. "Tyler...I _don't_ want to be here." She started to cry, "Take me home." I shook my head, "Sorry, I can't. Your not even allowed to be outside the camp, unless you get a Quest." She looked confussed. I was even more confussed, because of what she did next.

_Ellie's POV_

I did what I could to get him to tak me home: I rested my hands on his chest and leaned in and kissed him. He seemed suprissed at first, but he kissed me back after that. I wish it could last forever, but the horse man came back. Tyler pulled away but held my hand. We walked after Mr. Horse-Man to the Big House.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tyler's POV _  
I wonder why she wanted to go home, she just got here! But right now, that doesn't matter, I _need_ to protect her. Even since she doesn't even know her _last name!_ Ellie lifted up her hands. _Oh gods_, I thought, _she's going to puch me!_ She didn't she lightly put them against my chest, then leaned forward and kissed me.

It kind of took me by suprise. I did kiss her back though. I didn't want too kiss her, I don't mean it in a mean way but-I do like her, but not like that. I do wish our kiss would last forever. I heard Chiron's feet/hooves coming our way, and that's when the perfect moment ended. I took her hand so she wouldn't be upset.

Then I saw Gage. He was watching us. I dropped her hand. I didn't want rumors all around the camp. I could feel Ellie's eyes on my, I looked over at her.

_Ellie's POV_  
He looked over at me. Our eyes met, I looked into his blue eyes, they weren't bright blue, like mine. His were _eletric_ blue. He took my hand again. I looked down at our hand, that were touching.

"Tyler," I whisper, "Your.." I didn't want to say it, but it came out anyways, "Eyes are _beautiful_!" He let go of my hand, "Come on," he said. We started walking again. I couldn't take it. I held out my arm. He ran into it. "Oops," he said, "Sorry!" I shook my head.

"Tyler," I said, "Take me some where other than the big house or my cabin." He nodded. He started walking the oposite direction.

_Tyler's POV_  
I decided to take her to the beach. When we got there, I asked Ellie what was wrong. She started crying again, "Tyler, do you want to know why I don't want to be here," she asked. I nodded, of corse I do.

Ellie started, "When the-" I heard Chiron cough behind us, "Tomorrow after breakfast: Big House, _both of you._ Plus you two went off alone to the beach, _without_ my permission. It's passed curfew, so I will talk to you tomorrow." He looked at Ellie, "Aphrodite cabin," he then looked at me, "My office, 5 minutes, enought time to show Miss Ellie to the Aphrodite cabin." He started toward the Big House.

I stood up and so did Ellie, "I can find it myself," she said, "One more thing before you go." Once again, she leaned forward and kissed me, I was expecting it this time so I kissed back imeaditly. Her arms went around my neck, so I allowed myself to put my arms around her waste, pulling her a little closer.

I continuse to kiss her, keeping my hold on her, making sure she could never let go...As I was kissing her I relized something...we were only _13_. And, I've never read_ Twilight_ but, I'm pretty sure this was more romantic than an undead blood suker, thats probley about 100 somthing years old, kissing a 17 year old girl, I think thats what it is...but I'm not sure. At the moment, I don't care. I even think it's been over five minutes...Then I think

_Oh my gods,_ I thought, _I shouldn't be doing this! She's my best friend and _nothing_ more!_

I pull away butkeep my arms around her waste, hugging her. "Ellie...Your my _best friend,_ I don't want to ruin that." She nodded, "I understand," She takes her arms off me, then stares at me..._Oh yeah..._ I take my arms off her waste, not really wanting to. She smiled and walked toward the cabins.

_Ellie's POV_

I was happy her wrapped his arms around my waste...I did expect him to say _that,_ though. I easily found the Aphrodite cabin. They welcomed me there. A girl walked up to me.

"Hi, my name is Jenny, and you're Ellie, right?" I nodded. "Come on, you can have the top bunk of my bed!" I followed her to her bunk. I climbed the latter for the top bunk and laid down. I closed my eyes, and innstantly fell asleep.

_Tyler's POV_

I walked into his office. "Tyler, you've been here for _5_ years. I am positive you know the rules. I am, also, _sick_ of your 'I don't care about anything' atitude. You _will _have to go home if-"

I cut him off, "I wouldn't be here if I had a choice! I don't like this place! I _have_ to be here, you don't understand!" I yelled, I haven't told anyone this, "I _killed_ my mom, when I was little, completley by accident. That was the day before I came here. That's why I cut myself! Everytime I remember something, I'm afraid to remember _that_ night!" I saw Chiron's face was full of concern. "It keeps pain of my istakes and life away..." Without another word I walk out.

I wanted to talk to Ellie right now. I go up to the Aphrodite cabin and hear screaming...I was about to walk away when I relized who the scream belonged to...The scream belonged to Ellie...


	4. Chapter 4

_Ellie's POV_

_Me and Tyler were sitting in at a table in the corner of the room. Everyone else was playing games while the teachers left to get copies of coloring sheets. Like always me and Tyler were in trouble, so we had to sit at our table. Today we were in trouble because we had made a small explotion in the lunch room._

_A girl named Megan, and a boy named Colton walked our direction. No not them! Tyler stood up and walked to Colton, they never got along. Because of that I got up and went to his side. They started to make fun of us._

_"Are you sure you belong here," they sneered, "You can barley do anything. You can't read simple words like dog, or cat. You can't even write your own name right." That's true...we couldn't. The words would jump off the page and mix around. I can barley write my name or pretty much anything without a teachers help._

_Tyler was going red with anger. He slung his arm out and pushed me back, he ws 5 but he was strong. He punched Colton right in the face, causing it to go red. The spot where he punched started to swell. Colton sat down and started crying._

_Now everyone in the room was watching.__ He punched her right in the face. She had the same reaction. Sat down and cried._

_I stood up then and went by Tyler's side. He looked at me, "Ellie, I'm sorry. I had to do it. I don't want them to make fun of you. Tell me if it happens again." Just then the assiestent principal walked in. "Sit back down, Tyler. And Ellie, I'm sure you are in trouble to." _

_Tyler walked by me and as he did he grabbed my hand. He started dragging me to our table. The assiestent principal left. I looked at Tyler, and as he looked into my eyes, us having a silent convorsation, I heard screams and feet running. I looked around, The room was empty. Except for us, and the two teachers._

_The teachers had glowing red eyes. They looked at Tyler first. One of them got into pouncing position and pounced on him. I watched in horror as the other one came ove and started to sractch Tyler with long claws. Then the one on top of Tyler pulled out a knife..._

_"No," I screamed. The one holding the knife turned towards me. "Aah...young, demi-god." He cut Tyler's left cheek, making it bleed. He was losing blood fast. They got off of him. The one with th knife came over to me. He lifted me. I thrashed around, kicking and screaming. "TYLER! TYLER! Help me PLEASE!" But Tyler's eyes were closed. Tears fell out of my eyes. As I watched the blood drain from Tyler's cheek, losing all color in his face, I screamed._

_I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I looked around and saw the teachers. They came over to me, with a knife. The same knife that they used to cut Tyler. The one that cut him held up the knife. "Who are you young demi-god," it demended. _

_"Ellie," I said, "What is a demi-god?" It shook it's head and mumbled something I didn't hear. The last thing I saw was th kinfe coming down on me. When I woke again, the tacher came over again. "One chance, little demi-god," it said, "Tell me who you are." I looked around again. I looked down at my clothes. _

_They were replaced by a long white gown. I noticed I was taller and older. I must've been passed out for a long time. I shook my head and once again the knife came down on me._

_This time when I woke up. I had no idea what was going on. I also had no idea where I was. Who am I? I asked myself. I had one memory. One memory of a boy. A boy with black hair, blue eyes. Tyler..._

_I hear foot steps. A man walks in. "Tyler?" Please let it be Tyler! "No, Ellie, it's Mr. Potter." So my name waas Ellie? I looked at him, but he wsn't like a human. From the waste down he had goat legs. _

_"Time to go to Camp Half-Blood," he said. I got off the bed and followed him. As we walked to where ever. I relized I don't know how old I am. "Sir, how old am I?" He won't know, I know he won't. "Well you went missing when you were 5. You've been missing for 8 years." I counted in my head. "13," I asked. He nodded._

_We got to a forest. He walked me up a hill and I saw a sign. I looked at it and the letters mixed up. The sign read:_

_**Camp Half-Blood**_

_Mr. Potter told me to go too the biggest building there. I did._

I shot up in my bed. Tyler was standing on Jenny's bunk and holding onto mine so he wouldn't fall. He was looking at me with concern. He jumped off the bed. he held his hand out to me. I was still on the top bunk, but I took it. He pulled and I started to fall. But I laned with ease on my feet, in his arms.

After he made sure I had my balance he let go. "Why were you screaming," he asked, "and tossing and turning in your bed?" I shook my head. "Tell me, please?" He looked me in the eyes. I still couldn't tell him, but I did any way. I told him about the dream.

_Tyler's POV_

"You are the only thing I remembered," she said. "Wait! It sounds like the made you remember me for a reason, but was there a reason in your dream?" She shook her head and continued.

When you was finished she was in tears. I didn't really want to do this but I pulled her into a hug, and layed her head on my shoulder. She hugged back. She finally stopped and lifted her head.

"How did you get here," she asked. I shook my head, "Chiron is gonna ask the same thing." I stood up. She did the same. I looked into her eyes. They seemed like they were sparkling. They were wet, of corse, from crying. I felt bad for her. I took her face in both my hands and without hesitation pulled her close to me and out lips met.

It was hard to pull away, so I didn't she didn't ethier. I heard the door open and close but I made myself beleive that I was hearing things.

The person who came in coughed. It was the voice of the gir I talked to, too get in here last night, "Chiron wants to see you two." Then she walked back a little and our eyes met, her eyes were full of excitment.

"Come on, then," I said. I started to walk to the Hermes cabin. We got there and I told her to wait. I walked in and no one was in there. I went over to my spot and took the pocket and made another large, deep cut. I slipped the knife in my pocket, then walked out.

"Tyler, show me your arm, now!" she demanded. I showed her and she shook her head, "No!" She shook her head. "You have to stop!" I got close to her, I know how to _control_ her now. I looked her in the eyes and said, "I'll try but, I can't so, please, be quite." She still shook her head keeping her eyes in the same place.

I quickly kissed her, "Now?" She crossed her arms, "Fine!" We walked to the Big House. When we got there Chiron was sitting in his office, "Take a seat." I sat down and so did Ellie.

"Now tell me, Ellie, how you don't remember anything." Ellie started from the day we were in kindergarten, the day after I had accidently kill my mom. I secretly took out my knife and and cut again. Now, I know I listened before, but that was what the other one was for.

Then she started with how she was in the room and what the teachers did. When she was done Chiron looked at me and asked me what had happened to me after I passed out when I lost most my blood.

"Well." I said, "when I passed out I didn't know what happened, then Mr. Potter came and got me, he put me in his car and drove there. When we got there we ran into the Minitour, but he did some Greek spell and it left. Then," I added some sarcasim, "The best part! I was stuck here for 8 years!" I used a fake enthusiastic voice.

"You two may go," Chiron said.

When we walked out Ellie crossed her arms, "Arm." I showed her and said, "Not again!"

_Ellie's POV_

I should really stop showing feelings for Tyler. He knows how to work my brain into shuting me up. All he had to do was get close, then it got hard to think. If he kissed me, I would lose all focous on what I was talking about.

So, when I said, "Not again!" He got close and said, "I can't help it, it's hard. You don't understand." I shook my head, "Tell me." He shook his head. But then he kissed me once. Why does he do that? It just makes me lose focous.

"What do you want to do today," Tyler asked. I shrugged. "Well, today we have to train." I nodded. Ok, I guess. "I won't make you fight someone unless it's me."

"Thanks," I said. He starteed walking and I followed him. When he stopped we were at the sword arena. He picked up two swords and handed me one. "Ready on three," he asked. I nodded.

"1...2...3!"


End file.
